Recapacitar antes de actuar
by Prascovi
Summary: Neji Hyuuga recibe una buena azotaina de su padre por haber actuado irresponsablemente. AVISO:este fic contiene castigo corporal."spanking"


Recapacitar antes de actuar

Recapacitar antes de actuar.

Hizashi Hyuuga nunca murió, pero sigue existiendo el rencor hacia la rama principal del clan. Neji aunque es un reservado y responsable joven de 13 años, sigue siendo un niño que necesita en ocasiones un castigo que lo haga recapacitar.

Eran las 8:30 de la tarde en el centro de entrenamiento en el bosque y el equipo Gai esperaba a su sensei, este nunca solía llegar tarde, razón por la que estaban un poco preocupados.

-"¿Que le habrá pasado?"-preguntó Tenten sentada en un tronco-"dijo que tenía una reunión con los demás jounin pero independiente de eso nos encontraría a la misma hora de siempre."

-"Es verdad, la no puntualidad es una falta de respeto"-dijo Neji cruzado de brazos apoyado en un árbol.

-"Estoy seguro de que Gai-sensei tiene sus razones- repuso Lee pateando un tronco con mucha energía.

Pero justo en ese instante llego Maito Gai caminando por entre los árboles. Pero tenía una expresión distinta a la de siempre en su rostro, demostraba enfado y perplejidad y nada de esa ardiente energía con la que se mantenía en cada momento.

-"¿Te encuentras bien sensei?"-pregunto preocupada Tenten poniéndose de pie.

-"Si perfectamente"-dijo en hombre –"no eres tu Tenten, son estos dos muchachos."

Gai ahora cruzaba los brazos con la mirada fija en Neji y Lee. Ambos sabían que habían hecho, aunque era de esperarse que Lee se disculparía teniendo en cuenta que había que había hecho algo mal, mientras que el orgulloso Neji solo oiría el sermón con indiferencia.

-"Yo creía que tenía a los alumnos más maduros y responsables"-se lamento el sensei –"Pero veo que no,…díganme,¡como se les ocurre salir de la aldea sín el permiso de absolutamente nadie y diciendo que tenían una misión que cumplir en la que iban conmigo? para salir de la villa se necesita un pergamino con la especifica autorización firmada del hokage ,que por supuesto no mostraron ,podrían ser tratados como traidores a Konoha!"

El sensei hablaba con una voz firme y seria, los chicos sabían que no estaba permitido salir de la aldea sin permiso, pero no consideraron que fuese tan grave, notoriamente se habían comportado inmaduros y muy irresponsables.

-"Lo siento tanto Gai-sensei, de verdad"-dijo Lee contemplando el suelo muy apenado.

-"Por lo general eres tan buen muchacho Lee, pero esta vez ambos me han decepcionado"-dijo en hombre sin demostrar lastima, ni siquiera cuando miro a Tenten quien estaba perpleja. Como maestro y encargado de los chicos cuando recibió la noticia considero castigarlos a su manera dándoles una fuerte paliza a cada uno. Ya lo había hecho antes pero ahora prefería dejar la disciplina de los niños en la verdadera mano paternal, por lo que fue a explicar a ambas casas lo que habían hecho. Antes de decirles más, la voz de un hombre habló por detrás de los árboles. Neji reconoció aquella voz al instante.

-"Gai"-dijo un hombre alto de ojos blancos, muy similar a Neji –"Me lo llevaré a casa, te agradezco que me hayas contado. "

-"Padre" –hablo el chico, bastante más nervioso que antes.

-"No hay problema"-dijo Maito Gai despidiéndose con la mano.

-"Vamos Neji"- ordenó Hizashi Hyuuga muy serio.

Neji no lo pensó dos veces, y sín mirar hacia atrás siguió a su padre por el bosque. Intentaba que no se notara su nerviosismo y solo miraba a su padre de reojo, pero lo evitaba después de todo estaba bastante enojado.

Ya en su casa.

-"Neji, siempre me has demostrado que eres más maduro que tus compañeros en varios sentidos, pero debo decirte que haciendo esta clase de tonterías solo me dices que eres un niño al que aún hay que enseñarle lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal."

Hizashi hablaba fuerte y firme mirando a su hijo. El sabía que Neji no era un mal chico y que era el shinobi con más talento Hyuuga del clan. Muchas veces actuaba como un adulto pero en el fondo seguía siendo muy joven, y una buena forma de que aprenda bien la lección es con una azotaina, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se las traía. Para ser honesto Hizashi en varias ocasiones anteriores había evitado darle unas merecidas palmadas a su hijo por distintas cosas, como malos comportamientos o no le había corregido esa actitud arrogante con los demás pero ahora si era el momento preciso.

-"Lo siento hijo, pero voy a tener que castigarte" –dijo finalmente-"y la manera mas efectiva será dándote una lección que seguro no olvidaras."

Neji lo miro.

-"Padre, no pensaras…"-comenzó el chico, pero no se atrevió a terminar.

-"Si Neji pienso ponerte sobre mis piernas y darte la azotaina que mereces"-dijo su padre-"así es que bájate el pantalón.

-"Pe…Pero, yo ya estoy grande para eso!"-exclamo Neji asustado apartándose un poco.

-"Solo tienes 13 años y crees que puedes hacer todo lo que te da la gana"-repuso Hizashi –"Ahora o te los bajas tu o lo haré yo"

-"Por favor no hay razón para llegar a esto!"

Pero sin perder mas tiempo, Hizashi jaló a su hijo hacia la silla más cercana y lo tumbo sobre sus piernas boca abajo. Rápidamente le bajo el pantalón hasta la altura de las rodillas dejando a la vista sus celestes boxers.

-"Padre, por favor no lo hagas "-le rogó Neji que se sentía muy avergonzado en la posición en la que estaba.

-"Así son las cosas Neji, si no te enseño ahora cometerás peores faltas cuando seas mayor. Te digo esto porque claramente no ves la seriedad de lo que has hecho.

Entonces llegó el primer azote, que fue mas bien fuerte, ya que su padre elevaba alto su mano para darle al trasero de su hijo.

Los primeros seis azotes no dolieron tanto pero los siguientes si que picaban y se sentían cada vez mas fuertes y no era porque Hizashi estuviera azotándolo con mas fuerza.

-"Ouch…ya no mas!"--exclamó Neji mientras las palmadas seguían cayendo sobre las desprotegidas nalgas.-"discúlpame, lo siento…Ay…¡pero no más..Ay!"

-"Solo me detendré cuando realmente sienta que has aprendido la lección"-repuso su padre.

-"Pero…Ay…!..."

-"Como puedo AZOTE confiar en ti AZOTE si no piensas AZOTE antes de hacer las cosas AZOTE AZOTE estoy muy decepcionado AZOTE ahora escucha bien AZOTE si te atreves AZOTE a volver a hacer AZOTE algo como esto AZOTE AZOTE ten por seguro AZOTE que no te podrás sentar AZOTE por varios días AZOTE AZOTE está claro?

-"¿Está claro?"-dijo Hizashi agregando dos sonoras nalgadas más.

-"S..Si Padre"-dijo Neji que había comenzado a llorar-"no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

-"Que bien, pues ahora sabes que si quieres volver a hacer tonterías, recibirás otra tunda, y te lo advierto pienso usar el cinturón así es que puedes pensarlo bien."

Neji sentía un fuerte calor que desprendía de su retaguardia y estaba seguro que si decidía bajarte los boxers vería un lindo color rojo. También estaba muy avergonzado porque no creía que su padre lo volvería a poner en esa posición y con los pantalones abajo como cuando era pequeño.

En cuanto a Hizashi, el sabía que su orgulloso hijo había aprendido la lección. Paró de azotar el ardiente trasero y dejo sollozar al chico en esa posición.

Unos momentos después le permitió levantarse y subirse el pantalón, luego lo sentó en su regazo.

-"Escúchame Neji, eres mi hijo y mi obligación es enseñarte, y si no te gusta aprender por las buenas estaré obligado a enseñarte por las malas. Y lo haré aunque tenga que repetir esto varias veces más, también quiero que entiendas que esto es solamente porque me preocupo por ti."

Cuando Neji estuvo más calmado recapacito. Su padre a pesar de ser un hombre estricto, el sabía bien que era todo por su propio bien.

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento todo fue más normal y Neji intentó actuar como de costumbre, aunque no se logró sentar mucho, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco Lee. Gai-sensei se sentía satisfecho ante esto y dio por olvidado el incidente.


End file.
